deadmau5fandomcom-20200214-history
Rare and Unreleased Tracks
The following is a collection of tracks produced by deadmau5 that are either hard to find or are unreleased entirely. They were released on limited vinyls/CDs/USBs, put up on the deadmau5 Suckscription service and SoundCloud, or ripped from live streams. Note - if a track has a *, it means the title is fanmade. Released *"Extra Blueness" *"FlashTV" *"FML Again" *"Get Scraped" *"I Thought Inside Out" (with Chris Lake) *"It's Not You" *"Mau5cave" (with C418) *"Peddler of Misery" *"Shift" *"The Hive" Ghost Productions *Donald Glaude - "Big" (2007) *Glenn Morrison - "Contact" (2007) *Glenn Morrison - "No Sudden Moves" (2007) *Glenn Morrison - "Hydrology" (2008) *Glenn Morrison - "Circles" (2010) *Micky Slim - "Niagra Falls" (2012) Demos *"Community Nap" ("Telemiscommunications" demo) *"Then We Stood Still" ("Strobe" demo) *"Carp" ("No Problem" demo) *"Cat Thruster System" ("Cat Thruster" demo) *"Channel 41" ("Channel 42" demo) *"Deer Bus" ("Professional Griefers demo) *"Diesel Powered Cat Thruster" ("Cat Thruster" demo) *"Errors In My Head" ("Terrors In My Head" demo) *"fck a coelacanth" ("My Pet Coelacanth" demo) *"Infra Super Turbo Pigcart Racer" ("Infra Turbo Pigcart Racer" demo") *"Nowhere Fast" ("Infra Turbo Pigcart Racer" demo)l *"Old Hotels" ("Ghosts 'n' Stuff demo) *"Old Maths" ("Maths" demo) * * "Plucked Cat Thruster" ("Cat Thruster" demo) * * "Ripped Cat Thruster" ("Cat Thruster" demo) *"Seeya Next Tuesday" ("Seeya" demo) *"Three Pounds of Other Stuff" ("Three Pound Chicken Wing" demo) *"Terrors In My Bed" ("Terrors In My Head" demo) *"What a Save!" ("No Problem" demo) Remixes *Boards of Canada - "Kiteracer 2" (deadmau5 Remake) *Boards of Canada - "Roygbiv" (deadmau5 Remake) *"Cirez D - Teaser" (deadmau5 Remix Version 1) *"Cirez D - Teaser" (deadmau5 Remix Version 2) *"Daft Punk - Derezzed" (deadmau5 Remix) *"De La Soul - Come On Down" (deadmau5 Remix) *"Stranger Things - Main Theme" (deadmau5 Remix) Unreleased *"00001" *"00002" *"2448 v1" *"432" *"537" * * "684//E77c" *"71c" * * "71c (2nd version)" *"72c" *"777" *"80 something" (feat. Shotty Horroh) * *"Acid Jam" * * "Acid Planet" *"All I Got" *"All I Had" *"All I Have" *"Analogical" * *"Analogical" (v.2) * *"Analogical (2017 Edit) *"Analog Stuff" *"Arcadia" *"A Seed 2" *"Ban Hammer" *"Beneath with Me" (Unreleased Extended Mix) *"BONUS CHICKENS" *"Brazil" (Original Mix) * * "Bessel" *"Cad Sordid" * * "Cardinal Sin" *"Castitas" *"Closer" (Original Mix) *"Creep" (Original Mix) *"Creep" (v.2) *"Cthulhu Awakens" *"Cthulhu Dreams" *"CthulhuTwerks" *"Demo" *"Demo Again" *"Derp" *"Don't Forget The Paperwork" * * "Don't Slam the Door" *"Double Rainbow" *"Drop the Poptart" (Original Mix) *"Duo Cad Sordid" *"Entschuldigen Sie" *"ent_Hope_clk_thme" *"ent_open_Alice_02" * "Erechtheus" *"Everything You Are" * * "Fdisn3y" * * "forg3t1t" *"fuck you too" * * "Get in the Acid Cart, Pig" *"Get in the October Cart, Pig" * * "Ghosts in the 90's" *"Gingerbreads" *"GMMQ" *"gsadfawe4" *"Gymnopedie No. BORED" * * "Half Baked Melody" *"Have You Seen My Cat?" *"Hello Meowingtons" *"Hit Save" *"Hit Save Again" *"Hyperlandia" * * "Hyperlogical" * * "I Don't Get It, Okay?" (feat. Shotty Horroh) *"I Don't Think" * * "I Guess" *"I Have No Idea" *"In Videos" *"Jupiter" *"Kitty Thruster" *"katherine's theme" *"Killthemau5" (with Kill The Noise) * * Kings of Saturn * * "Legendary" (Sellout Mix) *"let me clear that up for you" *"Let Them Know" (with Armin Van Buuren) *"Limit Break" * * "Lucky" *"Luv 'n' Stuff" (feat. Kat Von D) *"Luxuria" *"Maybe Later" *"Melodies & Whatnot" *"Memory Man" *"Meowingtons Enables Hax" *"Minecraft 03" (with C418) * * "My Name Is" *"Name Your Track" * * "Next Tuesday" *"New Dub5tep Thingy" *"No Reverb" * * "Now What" *"now with 13% more goats" * * "Nowhere But Here * * "Nowhere But There" *"November Second" *"Nyquist Redeux2" * * "Nyquist Retrace" *"Okay" (feat. Shotty Horroh) *"Omnifuck" * * "Others" *"Parts and Labour" * * "Past" *"Pickup the Poptart" *"Professor Meowingtons" * "Red Panda" *"Rio" * * "Rio" (2017 Edit) * * "Rise" *"Satellite" (feat. Kat Von D) *"Sellout" * * "Seeya In My Bread" *"Shotty vs Mau5" (feat. Shotty Horroh) *"Sick Days" *"Sleeping Beauty Pills" *"Sleeping Beauty Pills" (Pre-Production Version) *"Slow Down, Start Over" *"Someone's Comfort Zone" *"Sometimes Things Get Complicated" (Unreleased Version) *"Sometimes Things Get Whatever" (New Edit) *"Speed, Violence, Momentum" *"Stage Eight" * * "Still Bored" * "Straight up Derpin' to Ibiza" *"Still Don't Get It" *"Suckfest2000" *"Suite 02" *"Suite 03" *"Suite 04 b" *"Some Demo" *"Swinged" *"Talkback" *"Tesp" *"That's Not True" *"The Carp is Mine" * * "The Crossing" *"The Veldt" (Original Instrumental Edit) * * "There's No Coffee" *"Time of Waste" *"Today I'm French" *"To Play Us Out" *"Track 01" *"Unicomp" *"unfck_test' *"Unfuck" *"Unfuck - pilot test"﻿ *"Unfuck" (v.2) *"Untrust" *"Ultra Cat Thruster" * * "Watson* *"Weekend at Meowingtons" * * "With1212" * * "Winnre" *"Where is Here" * * "Where is My Coat" *Where Phantoms Sleep" *"Where Phantoms Sleep 02" *"Where Phantoms Sleep 03" *"Where Phantoms Sleep 04" *"Where (Are) My Keys" *"xmas BIATCH" *"Xmas Stuff" *"Yay Cubase" * * "yeah But Maybe Never" *"yoloswagbae" *"You There?" (Original Mix) Category:Discography Category:Media